Li Yan
Li Yan is an officer who served Liu Zhang. Both he and Fei Guan later join Liu Bei. Zhuge Liang claims him to be on par with Lu Xun but Li Yan is shown to be a failure at a critical juncture during the northern campaign. Role in Games In Dynasty Warriors 4, he is one of the defenders of Cheng Du fighting for Liu Zhang. During the fighting in the Mian Zhu forest, Zhuge Liang plans an ambush for the general. If it works, Li Yan will fight to the last but is eventually captured. Li Yan will appear as the first wave of Shu reinforcements at the Battle of Xin Castle in Dynasty Warriors 5: Xtreme Legends. In the sequel, he is the lieutenant for Ma Dai at the Battle of Wu Zhang Plains. Historical Information Li Yan was born in Nanyang. When he was young, he served Liu Biao as a secretary and guardsmen. When Cao Cao invaded, he fled to Yizhou and served Liu Zhang. Liu Bei invaded years later and Li Yan was ordered to have his army defend Mianzhu. Rather than fight, both he and Fei Guan chose to surrender. After the siege of Chengdu, he was appointed the Grand Administrator of Jianwei. He worked together with Zhuge Liang, Fa Zheng and Xu Jing to restore and keep the peace in order for Shu Han. In 218, Ma Qin, Gao Sheng, and others staged a rebellion in Zizhong. Li Yan lead five other Generals of the Right to subdue them and the rebels were quickly dealt with. He was summoned to Liu Bei's bedside in Baidicheng in 222. He and Zhuge Liang were personally entrusted by Liu Bei to guide Liu Shan and oversee internal and external affairs. Li Yan helped perform his liege's last wishes and stayed in Tianshui. By 223, he was appointed one of the generals who would guard the imperial throne. He continued to gain many great ranks and titles for his contributions, some of which include rescuing Gao Xiang and keeping Wu away from Baidicheng. He was ordered by Zhuge Liang to take part in the battle along Han River against Cao Zhen. When his allies needed to fall back, Li Yan tried to face the enemy to cover their escape. He then returned to Hanzhong after the battle to preside over affairs in the state. He and his troops marched from Hanzhong a year later, but the heavy rainfall made Zhuge Liang call off the attack. Since resources and men's lives were wasted, Li Yan was criticized and ridiculed by Zhuge Liang and the people for incompetence and was exiled to Zitong. Zhuge Liang wanted to amend for his error and requested him to return, but Li Yan's son, Li Feng, opposed the idea. Li Feng suggested to better his father's reputation before being forced to return in disgrace. Li Yan agreed and sought to redeem himself before returning home. The strategist died before he could rightfully prove himself and Zhuge Liang's successors refused to reinstate him. He grieved heavily and passed away soon after Zhuge Liang's death. His son succeeded him as head of the family. He once received a letter from Zhuge Liang with high hopes to make him his successor and mentioned the nine bestowments in preparation for the event. The strategist predicted that if they were to destroy Wei, both he and Li Yan would refuse to receive nine and demand for ten imperial awards. Romance of the Three Kingdoms Li Yan in Romance of the Three Kingdoms is Fei Guan's vassal and friend. He helped reinforce Mianzhu in chapter 64. Together, they lead an army of 30,000. He ordered by Fei Guan to beat Huang Zhong and Wei Yan's armies into a stalemate. The following day, he challenges the elder warrior to a duel and was lured into Wei Yan's ambush in the mountains. Zhuge Liang spared his life as he wished for the warrior to surrender. Allowed to return to his base after he submits, he convinced his good friend of Liu Bei's goodness and they join Shu together. Both generals received the title, General of the Right Army, when Liu Bei became the Imperial Protector of Yizhou. He isn't mentioned again until chapter 85. The Prime Minister reported to Liu Shan that Li Yan spoke with his sworn friend, Meng Da, and urged him to feign illness and not move his army. Li Yan was in charge of the Palace of Eternal Peace. He is later mentioned to be a worthy match for Lu Xun and was later given the task to deflect Wu's future attacks. He continued to send supplies across the western Riverlands from Baidicheng. Later, since he did not have enough resources to re-supply for another expedition, Li Yan made a false report that Wu was ready attack the capital and urges Zhuge Liang for orders. The strategist, left with few supplies, decided to abandon his position and hurry back to the capital. Once he learned that he was tricked, he ordered for Li Yan to lose his head. Since Liu Bei had previously favored him, his life was spared but he was stricken from his ranks as a result. He died after hearing of the strategist's passing as his promise of a future office went with Zhuge Liang. Category:Dynasty Warriors Character stubs Category:Shu non-playable characters